The Wolf Den Fantasy RP
Discordia The Land of Discordia is a troubled place. Full of war, famine, political turmoil, and all the other lovely thing that make a medieval society so wonderfully fun. It is split between six feuding factions, each vying for control. Some do it for resources, territory, or ideology. Some do it for more esoteric reasons. Some do it for no better reason than because they felt like being assholes. There are three dominant species: Humans, hairless ape-like creatures with an ingenuity unrivaled by their fellows; Furries, a blanket term used to describe all manner of creatures, they are usually defined by the fur that covers their body, however some are known to have scales; and Weebs, diminutive creatures, with large eyes and high-pitched voices, they are known for their peculiar customs and general lack of personal hygiene. The Great Wolf God God of the heavens, creator of Discordia, The Wolf was the center of worship for many millennia before the War of Change. Now his worship is limited to The Kingdom of Denn and fringe cults. The Hooded Owl The Wolf's bride, God of the Earth, Mother Nature, The Owl is still widely worshiped throughout Discordia, though the type of worship differs. In the Kingdom of Denn, she is a fertility goddess, and is an integral part of The Rites of Yiff, the most sacred acts of the Wolf's Church. In Varia, she is a goddess of art and wisdom, called on by artists and poets to aid in the creative process. In Doggoland, she is a god of war and lust, worshiped through the ritualistic sacrifice of virgin men. Kingdom of Denn The most powerful nation on Discordia, during the War of Change, Denn fought the United Armies of Discordia and the Cobalt Lord, ruler of Denn, slew the enemy leaders in battle upon the Red Mountain. So great was the final battle that it is said the rivers ran red with blood and that it seeped into the very stone, staining the rock crimson. The Kingdom of Denn is a ridged feudal nation, roughly devised into classes based on magical talent. It has 7 major cities, and the capital of Mythica sits at the base of Mount. Thot. Important People * '''Oliver Steel the Cobalt Lord''' - A dark wizard of incredible power, some have speculated that he is actually a demi-god. He was gifted the knowledge of Mithril by The Great Wolf for his accomplishments during the War of Change. He rules Denn with an iron fist, and enforces the state religion through his Inquisition. * '''Gavotte the Demon Witch of Thot''' - A half-succubus witch and advisor to the cobalt lord, she also acts as his primary concubine. * '''Archtraitor Emil Grovsy''' - Once the Warherald of the entire Dennish army, he betrayed the Cobalt Lord and caused an internal schism within the Kingdom. The Archtraitor was beheaded on the Royal Square, and his skull to the day is mounted above the Palace Gates. * '''Patriarch Alphred Obersturm''' - The patriarch of the Church of the Great Wolf, he is second only to the Cobalt Lord himself in terms of political power. * '''Don Schwarzen Yeager''' - The man behind nearly all organized crime in Denn, from illegal gambling pits, to underground cage fights, to the black market. * '''Chezz '''- The enigmatic leader of an erotic cult known for their massive, loud, and often times very public orgies. * '''Boius "Snipey" Snipes''' - A Priest of the Great Wolf's Church, known for flaunting his position and the power it gives him. He runs the largest casino in Denn, despite the fact that priests are forbidden to deal in money. It is only his generous donations to the Church that keep him from being ousted by his superiors. Plague Empire By land mass alone, the Plague Empire is greater than Denn, however while Denn has a thriving economy and given that anyone can learn magic, high social mobility, the Empire is made up mostly of servile groups. In the past the southern tribes lived in a perpetual state of destitution, when the Unicorns came and offered aid to the starving people at the low low price of eternal servitude, most accepted immediately and those that didn't were met with an even worse fate than enslavement, becoming mutated, flesh-crafted horrors that serve as the Empire's front line in any conflict. The empire is ruled over by their quadrupedal ethereal-class of ponies, and most people in the empire believe Emperor Cell to be a divine being, worshiping him and what he provides over old gods like The Great Wolf. What few temples to The Wolf that remain in the Empire are located and destroyed with grander and more splendid monuments to the Emperor being erected in their place. The land of the Empire is a land that at first may appear sweet and inviting, with cotton candy trees, bright colors, beautiful golden cities, and large eyed, friendly residents, but such appearances are a thin veneer that hide the more sinister elements of Imperial Flesh Crafting. One need only venture out from standard tourist traps to find the extra eyes, limbs and more esoteric appendages that plaster the baying biological horrors left to rot. The largest concentration of such things is the former capital of the Empire, now called The Desert of Flesh, a barren wasteland where nothing grows and what lives only wishes to die. Important People * '''Divine Emperor Cell''' - Unicorn ruler of the empire, he puts on a veneer of kindness and honor that is built upon by propaganda. Little is known about the ruler's actual personality, but some conspiracy theorists speculate that he is a cruel monster, who cares to little about other life that he would even experiment on his fellow ponies. Some who have since been silenced, have even came out and accused the emperor of being the creator of the Desert of Flesh, it not being a freak accident but a willing indulgence of a twisted mind. * '''Cloud Kicker''' - A member of the Ethereal Pony Class, and prophet of the Emperor. * '''Orvile Swilie The Flesh Lord''' - Hoardmaster of the Plague Empire, he has served with distinction being the first Weeb to become a Hoardmaster in imperial history. However, he is also part of a as of yet unnamed cult that lurks around the fringes of the Empire. A cult that disdains the horrible corruption of body and mind that is commonly practiced in the empire. They seek a return to the purity of the old blood, and are determined to oust the Emperor. * '''Dargon the Pale One''' - A dragon furry and outspoken critic of the Ethereal class. Known for his crass activism. * '''Skylar the Windrunner''' - Minister of Propaganda within the Empire and advocate of Flesh Crafting. Has used flesh crafting multiple times to improve physical appearance. Like most common users of flesh crafting things like sex, physical characteristic, and anatomy are forgotten for the sake of superficial and eye-pleasing appearance. * '''Lost Prince Gecko The King of Thieves''' - Master of flesh crafting, the King of Thieves can change his appearance on the fly, becoming whatever is needed for any situation, then escaping into the night as something or someone innocuous. Gecko was once a member of the Pony Ethereal class, but was banished from the New Equestria following a string of theft and vandalism which was traced back to him. Officially he is considered to be dead. However some have claimed to have sighted him in the land of Denn. Doggoland Varia Podcastia Sheep's Island Land of Giants